The Darkness Still Unknown
by acryfromthewolf
Summary: When Lydia's friends are put in danger, she is forced to investigate.


Lydia and Aiden were walking hand in hand down the park path. Aiden was talking to her about how Scott should let him, and his twin brother Ethan be in the pack to help, but Lydia wasn't listening. These days Lydia couldn't concentrate on anything. She still had good grades in school, but it wasn't that. Whenever she was in the middle of a conversation with someone, she would start to hear strange noises, almost like whispers. And sometimes she could even make out words. Derek, Peter, and Jennifer Blake had told her many times that she was a "banshee". _What in the world is a banshee?_ She had thought to herself. On the Internet, it said that a banshee was also called a "wailing woman". Apparently, being a banshee had been a side affect of being bitten by a werewolf.

"Sometimes, what you become reflects on who you are." Derek had said. Again, Lydia had asked, _what in the world does that mean?. _Lydia had become more, and more aware of what her new "specialty" could do. As she and Aiden kept walking towards the center of the park, the voices got louder. She couldn't take it any longer. She had to scream. She let it all out in one big shriek. Suddenly, all of the voices stopped. She began moving faster and faster, breaking into a sprint. She could feel her legs moving, but she didn't know where she was going. She could hear Aiden calling after her, but her brain wouldn't register, just the silence that remained in her mind. This had happened to her before; many times actually. Every single time she heard the whispers, she knew exactly what was going to happen. But she was afraid of what she was going to find, because when her legs stopped moving, when she came back into the real world she would be shocked, because laying in front of her was a body.

Lydia started to shake. She knew the person lying in front of her. She maneuvered around the corpse to get a look at the face, to confirm her perception. One of her good friends, Isaac Lahey, was in front of her, almost dead. He had dry blood covering his hands and lips. His neck was slashed away, and his ankles had been clawed at, a classic werewolf move. She looked around, to see if anyone around her had seen anything, only to look down and find a missing claw. She checked for a pulse, as a whimper escaped her trembling lips. She inspected both of his hands, and strangely enough, there were no claws missing. The only thing left of poor Isaac was his slowing heartbeat, falling into darkness

"Aiden!" she screamed, "He needs help!"

Aiden looked around to see where Lydia was. He could not find her. Finally, he saw the pale figure hovering over a body. He ran towards her just as she collapsed.

Lydia awoke in a hospital bed with a curtain next to her. She slowly, but steadily, pulled herself up and brought back the curtain. Isaac was on the hospital bed next to hers. She walked over to him and took his hand; she knew that she didn't have much time.

"Lydia", His very faint voice almost lost in all of the noise surrounding them . "You have to…" His voice faltering, "Make sure that he doesn't kill the rest of them. He wants power,"

"Who?" she asked. He began to say something, but at that moment, a blaring beeping noise startled her. He turned to the side to let out a faint wheeze, and he closed his eyes. The door opened and a nurse jumped in.

"You aren't supposed to be in here," She said with a stern voice.

"But…." A second pair of doctors immediately popped in, shooing her out. As Lydia was thrust out of the room, she caught a glimpse of the nurse covering Isaac's body with a sheet. Isaac was dead.

Lydia's Mother stood waiting by her daughter's hospital room. Her mom jumped, as soon as she came bounding out. Flustered, Lydia ran into her mother's arms. "He's dead, mom." She sobbed into her mother's shoulder.

After missing a day of school, Lydia came back, only to find the solemnness that she had felt over the past day. Her heart sank as she subconsciously scanned

the halls for her, gone, and good friend Isaac. She bumped into Aiden, who had seemed to be coming straight towards her.

"Lydia, are you feeling alright? You look a little dazed." He spoke with care.

"Yeah, I'm still a little shaken since…." She couldn't even say it. Aiden wrapped his arm around her, and steered her to class.

During A.P. Math class, Lydia found herself pondering about the past crazy, almost dreamlike, day. Her thoughts wandered to the topic on who killed Isaac. His last words were "You have to make sure that he doesn't kill the rest of them. He wants power." _Obviously, this all has to do with some werewolf thing, right? Power… _she thought to herself. She suddenly remembered the wounds on Isaac's body, and the missing nail. _That is definetly a werewolf._ An idea popped into her head. But she would need a plan first. The first thing she did when the bell rang, was consult Scott.

"Isaac said to me that 'He wants power'. Does he mean taking control of him self, or…."

Scott stopped straight in his path.

"No", Scott said with a grave look on his face. Lydia got the feeling that this was bad. "He means taking over the pack."

Immediately, Lydia's radar pointed towards Derek. It was obvious. Derek had become so used to being the Alpha, that he became greedy with power. He lived on power, and power only. He had given up his supremacy to save his sister, who had been on her deathbed, and now he wanted it back. He was going to kill every person in their pack, saving up his strength for the last fight, giving him full authority; He was going to kill the true Alpha.

That night, Scott, Aiden, and Ethan pulled up to Lydia's house. She snuck out the back door, to hop on the back of Aiden's dirt bike. They were going to team up against Derek to make sure that no one from their pack would ever be killed again out of pure greed. They rode for about half an hour towards Derek's burnt down house, which is where he spent most of his time. They had gotten about halfway through, until Lydia started to notice that something was off. She knew that feeling. Someone was about to die. She ignored it, hoping she could shrug it off, but that only made it worse. It felt like a thousand voices were trying to talk at once. Although she recognized the fact that someone was about to die, she thought that it had to be Derek. She was correct, but in the wrong way.

They arrived at the scorched mansion, when the voices in her head were screaming. She stayed a few feet behind the three boys, because there was definitely something wrong. She wanted to tell them, but it would only bring another wave of voices.

"Stay here. I don't want you getting hurt." Aiden said to her, with genuine affection in his voice.

"Aiden, you can NOT leave me out here." Her speech was about to break into a cry, when Scott caught her attention.

"Get over here, quick." He called to Aiden

Aiden and Lydia jogged to where they had heard Scott, only to be shocked to find Derek's dead body, with the same exact death wounds as Isaac. Lydia crouched down to look at his hands, and all five fingernails were intact. So it hadn't been Derek after all. Scott had a very grim look on his face. He had been wrong, and that meant that he only had a matter of time before this murderer came for him. The twins also looked very grave, and she knew that if whoever this person was, could defeat Derek, then he could definitely kill Aiden.

The drive on the way back was silent, and when she arrived home, she was given a farewell with a peck on the cheek. She stood there for a couple of seconds, because she still could not process the events that had just occurred. She finally snapped out of her bewildered stage, and crept back into her house. Her warm bed was all that she needed to get away from her horror story that she seemed to be living.

Lydia awoke with a startle. It was about three in the morning, and she still seemed to be thinking about that night. She had completely forgotten to tell Scott about the missing claw. She felt around in the darkness for her phone, but accidentally grabbed something sharp. She followed her instinct to drop it, but she immediately regretted it after hearing the soft plink of it hitting the ground. She turned on the light, only to be blinded by the sudden change of lighting. _This is not helping_, she thought to herself. Lydia looked around along the cracks of her floorboards, and finally found what she had been looking for. The long talon had clumsily been dropped on the floor, and was now wedged in between two wooden floorings. She decided to deal with it in the morning, and got back into bed. With the light on, she grabbed her phone and sent Scott a message saying,

"I learned something that could be important. When I found Isaac, there was a nail lying next to him. It wasn't his or Derek's because I checked. We will talk tomorrow."

The next day at school Scott confronted her.

"Do you have the nail?" asked Scott with eagerness

"Oh yeah, I kind of dropped it in the middle of two floor boards, and I can't get it out." Lydia said sheepishly.

"If we had the nail we could possibly tell who's it was, but the nail was probably one of Isaac's. It's very common for werewolves' nails to fall off and grow back. Don't worry about this, Lydia. We have it controlled." He said.

"Are you sure? Because it looks like it's very hard to grow claws that fast…"

"Trust me Lydia," He said looking straight into her eyes with confidence.

After a long day, Lydia got home and went right to bed. She was exhausted from the night before and all she needed was a good nights sleep. She drifted off into a deep slumber, only to find herself walking towards an old building. The strange voices were coming back again, stronger than ever. As she advanced towards the edifice, the faint smell of blood grew stronger, and her will to wake up increased. Suddenly, her eyes flew open. Her dream was no dream. She _was_ standing in front of the abandoned building. She wanted to run the other way but she couldn't. Her legs would only go one way, towards the next murder scene. She burst into the building. The smell of blood was so strong that she began to gag. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw two bright blue eyes blinking back at her. She ran, but the eyes followed. She kept running, but something caught her eye, which made her stop. She backed up a few steps, and found Ethan lying dead in front of her eyes. She knew she was in danger. The eyes were getting closer, and it seemed that the more she ran, the nearer they came. She slowed down and stopped under a hole in the ceiling. The moonlight lit up the space, but one little sliver of darkness had remained unexposed. She slowly walked towards it, sensing someone, something, in its presence. A loud roar came from behind her. She turned around to see a monster illuminated by the essence of moonlight, half man half wolf. On its left hand, it was missing a single claw. Standing in front of her was the murderer, and standing in front of her was Aiden. Her sweet, caring boyfriend, who wouldn't hurt a fly; he was killing people of his own kind, for the benefit of himself.

From the darkness still unknown, she heard a voice.

"Run, Lydia."

She spun around to see her friend, Scott McCall, chained up like a dog. Lydia stood her ground. If Aiden was going to kill her friend, he would have to go through her first. _If I stay in his path, he won't kill Scott. _She thought to herself.

The monster in front if Lydia reared on its hind legs, letting out the deepest growls from hell itself. It began its slow, but surreal trudge towards Lydia and Scott.

"Aiden" Lydia whispered.

The monster paused for a mere second. This beast was no teenage boy, it was a killer. It wanted power for itself, and was willing to sacrifice its own friends and family for it. A thousand minutes passed by in the mind of Lydia. But the moment that the one hundred hours finished, the monster went right on, ripping apart anything, and everything that was in its way.


End file.
